srwsimulationfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Line
2150 A.D.: The Universal project began at the dawn of mans desire to live in outer space. Several works were undertaken, such as the construction of the orbital colonies and the moon colony, as well as "The Orbital Elevator Project". The orbital elevators fundamentally changed the economy, as they allowed Earthnoids to utilize solar energy instead of fossil fuels as the main source of power. Around this time, several abnormal events took place all over the Earth such as the appearance of the The Negative Portal, which was believed to lead to another dimension. C.D. 001: A year after the 2150 AD, The first year of Callisto Domini occurred. The moon base, orbital colonies and orbital elevator were still being constructed; with the United Nations spending over 850 trillion dollars. The United Nations proposed a treaty for peace and equality toward all nations to share the power supply and trade products in order to prevent wars. C.D. 051: Fifty Years have passed. The colony project, orbital elevator and the moon base were finally complete. However, the trades between the space and the Earth have not been going so well. By result, the terrorists dropped their first colony towards France as a declaration of war. The leader’s name was known as Zeon Deikun. This created grand separation of nations into factions. This was known as the One Year War. C.D. 052 - Februrary: During the One Year War, a strange meteor impacted into the Norway corner of the continent. This meteor is known to be Meteor-3. In order to research this meteor, the EOTI team head out to investigate the unknown material contained inside. C.D. 052 - August: The battle of Solomon occurred at the month of August. The leader of Coordinators was assassinated by the Blue Cosmos; as well as the colony representative was assassinated. After the unknown death of Commander Zeon, Zabi family tried to regain the force of Zeon. However the attempt failed as the Zeon separatists lead by Emilia Valentin eliminated both Zabi families and took over the force as the leading commander. Leftover Zabi family escaped, and their whereabouts were unknown. An unknown giant lion appeared in the middle of Japan with a strange baby inside its mouth. The lion was taken under custody by the United Nation to learn about the technology, and green crystal with a symbol “G”. The UN decided to approve a faction known as 3G (Gutsy Geiod Guard). C.D. 052 - October: Solar Ray attacked various Federation forces, wiping the half fleet of them. Meanwhile, on the surface of the Earth the Britannian Empire have signed a treaty with OZ and Romefeller Foundation to declare war against every nation to create a large empire for themselves. In the midst of Saudi Arabia, there had been an unknown unit flying around the area what's known to be another type of "Gundam", similar model as Amuro Ray's RX-78-2. C.D. 052 - December: Half of Japan surrendered to the Britannian Empire, receiving their titles as Elevens. ZAFT organization was formed, and has signed an alliance treaty with Zeons and Britannian Empire. The battle of A Baoa Qu occurred, and Solar Ray by Zeon was planned of using on the final phase of their attack. However, Zeon's Solar Ray gets annihilated by the White Base, and Zeon ended up losing their last trump card. The battle of Corma and Valentine brought an end to the battle of the One Year War. Feleon Corma was found dead in the middle of outer space. Emilia Valentine was nowhere to be found. Zeon surrendered. This became at the year of CD 053. C.D. 053 - Janurary: Due to a succession of eliminating the Principality of Zeon during One Year War, Ayden Skardes and Shamal Hayden were promoted to be the elite forces of Federation known as Titans. The Titans and Blue Cosmos have agreed to lead their forces and eliminate any rebellion armies that would defy their elite forces. The remaining Zeons have separated their own ways: several of them went to Axis which was located to be far away, as well as the other factions joined Titans and the rest have scattered. C.D. 055 - April: The rebellion by the Japan, Asian Federation occurs to go against Britannian Empire and the OZ Foundation. As for outer space, ZAFT and Colony People have rebelled to fight against Titans and Blue Cosmos. Eventually, several events occur, as the G3 Gas has been released to kill thousands of people in the colony. As by Blue Cosmos, the nuclear missile has been launched towards the Junius 7 PLANT colony. This has been occured as Bloody Valentine. By a shock, and that Britannia and OZ refusing to help out ZAFT, ZAFT removes themselves as separatists. As for Britannia and OZ, they have signed a new treaty to ally with Blue Cosmos and Titans. C.D. 055 - November: Eventually the rebellion formed up a new organizations as AEUG to fight against Titans and Blue Cosmos, along with other factions to bring the rightful peace. C.D. 056 - October: The EOTI have finished their research on Meteor 3, and have sent Hiryu Battleship to Pluto. Results were unknown. Instead, the EOTI have developed a new flying Tesla Drive units to fight against the whole nations. They considered themselves as Divine Crusaders. The Divine Crusaders have became allies with the Titans, Blue Cosmos, OZ and Britannia. C.D. 057 - March: Multiple situations are now happening. Argama and the AEUG make their move to attack Titan's first test factory anytime soon. C.D. 057 - April: Story starts here.